


Soft As Cotton

by momoxtoshiro



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diakko, Dianakko, F/F, moved over from FFnet, the good ol fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoxtoshiro/pseuds/momoxtoshiro
Summary: Akko and Diana finally have some time alone together. Akko wants to relax, but Diana has a condition: Akko has to correctly cast one spell first. [Entirely self-indulgent fluff, complete with companion art piece links!]
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Kudos: 81





	Soft As Cotton

**Author's Note:**

> So this is... entirely self-indulgent fluff Neon and I agreed upon writing/drawing for, based off a drawing I will link at the end, along with Neon's art haha. Enjoy~
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.

Soft As Cotton

"Akko." Diana's voice is stern and slightly suspicious. "When you had requested for me to come meet you here to practice spellcasting, I was under the impression we were going to _practice spellcasting._ "

"Ehhh, but we will! After a nap!"

Akko says it with a smile, as though it's the most obvious response in the world.

Diana crosses her arms and heaves a sigh. Her girlfriend is hopeless.

They're currently in their private suite, a room Diana had originally been given by mistake before they had moved her to her current three-person suite with Hannah and Barbara. But this room has since been unused and undisturbed.

Therefore it makes for the perfect place for Akko and herself to rendezvous from time to time, whenever circumstances allow. Diana does the laundry here whenever she does her own room's laundry, so the bedsheets are always clean and fresh. Right now, they smell of lavender, and it's a scent that's evidently far too enticing for Akko to resist.

Diana watches as her girlfriend slips out of her shoes and stumbles over to the bed, muttering about how tired she is from today's classes. Diana still does not budge.

Akko plops down onto the bed face-first.

"Ahhhh it's so soft... like clouds... like cotton..."

She's about to enjoy herself until she finds Diana hasn't come with her. Akko sits back up and pouts.

"Dianaaa! Come on, we can practice spells laterrr! For now let's just relax. Pleeease?"

Diana has to admit it's a very tempting offer. She _has_ been rather starved of affection recently and hasn't gotten the chance to be alone with Akko like this for at least a week now. She knows she will have to relent.

"Very well..."

"Yeeeay!"

"But I have one condition."

"Ughghg fine! Whatever it is, I'll do it!"

"We must practice at least one spell now, and may not settle down until you have succeeded with it."

"Fine, okay! Just one spell right? Which one?" Akko eagerly pats the mattress beside her, begging Diana to at least sit with her. Diana removes her shoes and accepts the offer, drawing her wand.

"To my knowledge, you have been focusing on your metamorphosis magic recently. Let us attempt a variation of that."

"Okay!" Akko also draws her wand. "Meta-"

"One moment." Diana cuts her girlfriend off and pushes Akko's wand down. "Allow me to demonstrate. You will mimic what I cast, _exactly_ as I cast it."

"Okay, okay!" Akko nods, and it's half impatience, half determination.

She observes as Diana raises her wand, closes her eyes, and draws in a deep breath. With a flick of her wrist, Diana swishes her wand and calls out familiar words.

_"Metamorphie Faciesse!"_

And Akko had known she herself would be the recipient of the spell – there was no one else in the room.

She didn't know _what_ to expect.

She just... didn't expect it to be something _so familiar_.

"H...Hah?"

Akko opens her eyes, immediately feeling things are... very different.

Mainly her ears have been altered, due to Diana's precision and control of her magic. Akko once again finds herself sporting a tall pair of fluffy white rabbit ears, which flick and swivel as they adjust to their new form.

The room is quiet with only them in it, but the few things Akko can hear, she now hears much more accurately. Including her own voice.

"Th-This again?" she whines. "Dianaaa-"

"Now, now," Diana stops her. "We had a deal. Cast the exact same spell and then we can relax. Show me the results of all of your practicing. Be precise."

Diana lies her wand down in her lap and waits patiently.

Akko wrinkles her pink nose and lifts her wand, mumbling to herself.

"Okay, just one spell. Just get this right and we can relax!" She mentally coaches herself, envisioning the results she wants. She concentrates as hard as she can. Then-

_"Metamorphie Faciesse!"_

Both girls close their eyes for a second as the spell is cast.

Diana can feel the magic around herself. And at first, she's approving the sensation around her ears, which tells her Akko has focused the spell correctly.

But then... there's... something _else_...

"U-Um..."

Akko's sheepish comment already sends a warning flare through Diana's system. With a sigh, she opens her eyes.

She can tell right away her ears and nose have been altered, but they are not the same as Akko's like they should be. Her ears are much smaller, triangular in shape. And there's something soft twitching behind her back, a long, swishing tail.

"Akko-"

"I-It's close enough, isn't it?" she wails. "P-Please, Dianaaa! A cat's basically the same thing as a rabbit, right?"

Diana sighs so loudly that it makes Akko's ears swivel away, and she winces.

"Come ooooonn..."

"You did not do as we agreed. Try again."

"Ugghh..." Akko raises her wand, but before she can conjure up the spell again, she pauses. "Wait, but I... really _didn't_ mess it up...? Do they really function correctly? O-Or is it an illusion? This... _can't_ be real... right?"

Mesmerized by the results of her own spell, Akko can't take her eyes off of Diana's white cat ears.

Diana always looks so pretty, but now... she looks so _cute_.

Diana's been waiting with her eyes closed for Akko to recast the spell. But now, she opens one eye to find her girlfriend reaching out toward her head.

Before Diana can react, Akko's fingers pinch the tip of one of her soft ears.

Diana's tail poofs up, and she can't stop the shriek that comes out of her mouth as a twinge of shock registers.

_"Akko!"_

At the same second, Akko's sensitive ears burn from the sound of Diana's yelp, and Akko immediately withdraws.

"S-Sorry! I-I just-! I-I wanted to make sure they were real!"

"Of _course_ they are!" Diana reaches up to nurse her sore ear, biting back another whimper. Cautiously, Akko slides close to her once again.

"S-Sorry, Diana. I didn't mean to hurt you..."

"It is fine..."

"Here, l-lemme make it better."

"There is no need-"

But Diana cuts off as she feels Akko's fingertips brushing over her ears, much more lightly this time. Akko rubs gently, stroking the backs of Diana's fuzzy ears in a vertical fashion. She uses only one hand and tends to each ear in turn, taking great care in touching them. Her other hand holds gently to Diana's in her lap.

And Diana finds herself immobilized now. She's suddenly forgotten whatever it was she'd wanted to say. She's suddenly forgotten everything other than this feeling...

"Heehee~" Akko's giggle is as soft as her touch now. "Does this feel okay? I had a cat when I was little. His name was Salem. So thanks to him, I'm a pro at petting kitties!"

With this prideful declaration, she continues rubbing Diana's ears, and even uses her nails very gingerly to scratch the bases.

Diana doesn't know what's come over her. Her tail begins to sway. She can't keep her eyes open. Her entire body feels warm and relaxed. But there's a strange feeling in her chest...

Akko's keen ears pick up on the sound before Diana even realizes what's happening. Akko isn't sure if she believes her ears, but as she concentrates, she hones in on the sound.

And there's _definitely_ something coming from Diana, a gravelly, rumbly kind of sound-

"Oh my gosh-"

Diana realizes it now, but it's too late.

"Akko-"

"Diana! You're _purring_ ~!"

"A-Absolutely n-not-!"

Her voice cuts off in a small mewl as Akko continues petting her ears with a skillful hand and a devilish smirk.

Diana refuses to believe this. She cannot _possibly_ be purring.

But...

It's unmistakable now.

There is a peculiar sensation bubbling up in her chest. It's almost ticklish, rising up to the top of her chest and spreading across her collar, making an audible rumbling sound work its way up her throat.

Diana tries to fight it, tries to suppress it, tries to bite it back. She hasn't noticed the faint blush that's crept its way across her cheeks.

But Akko has, and she can't get enough of it. Smirking and sneering playfully, she continues petting Diana's ears, egging her on.

"Heee, c'mon, c'mon, Diana let it out! Lemme hear that cute kitty purr~!"

"A-Akko..."

Weakly, Diana tries to pull away, out of range of Akko's gentle touch, but she has trapped herself in this room, on this bed, under this spell. Akko holds onto her hands and keeps her from slipping away, brushing up close beside her girlfriend and giving Diana's cheek a sweet little kiss.

And Diana loses all control. The purr rises up loud and full, bubbling up and brimming over without restraint now. Akko squeals and hugs her.

"There it iiiis~ Diana, you're so cuuuute!"

"E-Enough!" Diana struggles to compose herself now that Akko's hands are around her waist instead of on her ears. She huffs, embarrassment wafting off of her in contrast to Akko's delight. The brunette nuzzles close into Diana's shoulder, squeezing her again.

"Okay, sorry, sorry!" Akko coos. "I shouldn't have done it if you didn't like it, Diana..."

Diana lets out a small grunt and looks away.

"I... never said it was unenjoyable..."

Akko perks up again instantly.

"Oh, thank goodness~" She snuggles as close as possible to her girlfriend and lets out a sigh of relief.

Diana still can't look at her though. She knows she's still blushing.

As the remnants of the purr subside, Akko keeps her arms around Diana, making contented little noises all the while, her rabbit ears perked tall. After a moment, she feels Diana's tail subtly wrap around her hip and draw her in closer.

Now that Diana has had a moment to compose herself, she begins planning her revenge.

"Akko," she murmurs. "Perhaps your spellcasting was adequate enough. You deserve that nap after all."

"Really?! You mean it?"

Diana nods.

"Lie down."

Diana pulls her legs up onto the bed and kneels on the soft blankets. She pats her lap invitingly.

Akko jumps at the chance. Quite literally.

She bounces on the bed, flopping down onto her stomach and stretching herself out along the length of the bed. She rests her head on Diana's skirt, pressing her cheek against her soft lap, her ears folding a little bit as they press up against Diana's stomach. Letting out a happy sigh, Akko rolls herself onto her back, curling her hands up onto her chest as her eyelids fall shut.

Diana leans forward over her girlfriend, waves of her soft hair tumbling down either side of her shoulders as she bumps her pink nose affectionately against Akko's. The gesture elicits another happy hum from Akko as she prepares to nap like this.

Diana might not have as much experience with petting animals as Akko, but she thinks she can learn in-the-moment.

She takes it slowly, letting her hands rest atop her girlfriend's shoulders. She begins to rub her palms in little circles, kneading her fingertips in a bit of a massage. Akko lets out another long, happy sound.

"Aaaahhh Dianaaaaa~"

"I presume you are relaxed?"

"Mmmm yeaaahh..."

"Very good."

Diana continues what she's doing for a few minutes, taking the time to admire the image of Akko napping in front of her like this, her cuteness amplified tenfold by the rabbit ears and nose.

Gradually, subtly, Diana begins moving her hands up the sides of Akko's face, cupping her cheeks lightly. With a hum of amusement, Diana pecks her nose, tracing her hands up toward Akko's temples, and then her hairline. She caresses her bangs, lightly combing through her soft tresses until her fingers finally brush the bases of Akko's fuzzy ears.

As soon as she makes contact, Akko responds with a small whimpering sound.

"Mmn, Diana..."

"I am merely returning the favor."

Diana begins stroking the backs of her nails over the backs of Akko's ears, taking care not to touch the more sensitive insides. Using both hands, Diana cups the width of Akko's ears until they fill her palms, and then begins to pet from the fluffy white bases all the way up to the black-furred tips.

Akko whines and wiggles in delight, her hands curling tighter against her chest, her nose scrunching slightly. She doesn't notice it herself, but one of her feet starts to kick a little bit.

It starts off as a minuscule twitch of her toes beneath her socks, and Diana takes interest. She tests it out, altering her ministrations to see what kind of reaction it will elicit from her girlfriend. She keeps her pace slow and steady, setting a calming rhythm of strokes.

Soon, she alters between different techniques. Sometimes she scratches the bases of Akko's ears, sometimes she uses the backs of her nails, and sometimes she only uses her palms and her knuckles.

In contrast to Diana's slower, more controlled motions, Akko is squirming and wriggling and whimpering without restraint, sighing in complete bliss. Her foot can't stop kicking now, and she has no interest in trying to make it stop. She doesn't want to focus on anything other than Diana's hands on her ears, making her feel things she's never been able to feel before without them.

Diana has to admit this little accident might not be so bad after all. She can't keep her lips from curling up with every adorable sound Akko makes.

The white-haired witch can't help but lean forward to kiss Akko's cheek once again. When she leans down, Akko opens her eyes halfway and reaches up to loop her arms around her girlfriend's neck.

"Hmmn Dianaaaaa... n-no faaaair..."

"As I said," she purrs. "I am merely returning the favor."

"Hmm..."

With a pout puffing up her cheeks, Akko looks more like a rabbit than ever. She pulls Diana's face down to hers and strains up to bump her lips with hers. Diana happily complies and kisses her upside-down.

But little does she know this is the beginning of Akko's revenge of Diana's revenge.

After indulging in the warm kiss for a moment, Akko suddenly releases Diana's shoulders, flips herself over, and lunges forward, locking her arms around Diana's waist instead.

"Gotcha!"

Akko lightly bowls her girlfriend down onto her back and makes quick work of climbing on top of her, softly pinning her down onto the bed. Ears twitching, Akko grins down at her in triumph.

"Now we're gonna nap no matter what! Both of us! There's no escape!"

Diana's ears flick, and a small grimace comes across her face.

"Akko..."

"Hm? What is it?"

"...My tail..."

It feels as odd as it sounds to have to say it, but Diana's tail is trapped beneath her weight now, and it's very uncomfortable. Akko quickly scrambles back a little bit.

"S-Sorry! I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Diana shifts her weight and frees her tail.

"Not at all."

"Thank goodness."

Diana offers no protest now as Akko lies down beside her again. It is her assumption that the two of them will simply rest now, and change themselves back to normal once they wake up.

However, Akko has other ideas. This _is_ her revenge of Diana's revenge, after all.

Stretching out her arms, she drapes one across Diana's stomach and cuddles close to her. But the other hand makes its way conveniently up to Diana's ears once again. Diana gives a warning growl.

"Akko-"

"Aww, c'moooon~ It feels good, right?"

Diana says nothing, and looks away. But her lack of a response isn't denial.

Therefore, Akko begins to pet Diana's ears once again, curling and uncurling her fingers, combing through the pristine white fur. Diana makes a sound somewhere between a hiccup and a purr as the rumbling starts up in her chest again.

"Relaaaax..." Akko yawns. "We can... fix it later... now it's time to nap..."

Saying as much, she closes her eyes and rests her head against Diana's collar, where she can hear her purr most clearly. But her rabbit ears are tall enough to smack Diana in the face as she does so.

Diana grunts and lightly blows into them before turning her face away. Akko giggles an apology.

Once they find positions that are most comfortable to each of them, both girls finally begin to relax on the cottony-soft bed.

Akko strokes over Diana's ears, giving equal attention to each of them in turn.

And Diana is too relaxed now to try and suppress herself. So she simply lets her purr out without a care.

The gravelly, hearty rumble fills her entire chest, getting a little softer or louder in time with her breathing. Akko smiles as the little vibrations tickle her cheek, her keen ears easily able to pick up on the sound. She can hear Diana's heartbeat thumping steadily beneath the choppy hum of her purr.

Akko decides these are her two favorite sounds in the world.

If she had the ability to purr as well, she knows she'd be doing it right now. But she's more than content just to listen and cuddle up warmly.

Though her face is still pink from mild embarrassment, Diana rests her eyes, placing one hand on Akko's shoulder and the other on her back. She rubs up and down slowly, soothing Akko into an even sleepier state than she'd been in previously.

Diana slides her hand idly down to the small of Akko's back. But when her fingertips come into contact with a small, soft bump, Diana peeks open one eye.

She hadn't noticed the little cotton tail until now.

Feeling a fresh blush coming on, she closes her eye again, taking great care in petting Akko's tail.

A deep, happy sigh deflates Akko's chest, and Diana purrs just a little harder.

They'll fix each other up and practice spells later.

But for now, they enjoy a cottony little piece of heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Listen. I can explain-
> 
> I mean this is a show where they have every excuse to do animal ears/tails and the canon already has and then there was this artwork linked on tumblr : rouhss,tumblr,com/post/160054816616
> 
> That's what inspired Neon and I do a collab for this. Neon's ADORABLE art can be seen at : theneonflower,tumblr,com/post/160137609242
> 
> Also, it was a great way to bring Akko's childhood kitty (his name was a guess on my part haha) into it, which makes Diana's being a cat all the more convenient. A purely fluff fic with literally fluff and cotton and softness~
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos!


End file.
